tgdbfandomcom-20200214-history
Standing Rules
NOTE: This edition of the Standing Rules is currently out of date. To view the most recent edition, click here. Disclaimer: This page should not be regarded as an up-to-date version of the official Town & Gown Standing Rules. Please use this as an unofficial reference only. Better yet, help by comparing this to the official posted copy and verifying that TGDB's is up to date. ARTICLE I. Practices Relating To Membership A. Membership dues shall be $20 (twenty dollars) per year and are mandatory to those cast in or directing a Mainstage production. B. Notice of the Annual Meeting, including proposed agenda items and the names of nominees for the offices of President, Vice President, Secretary, and Treasurer, shall be sent to all Players members not later than fourteen (14) days before the Annual Meeting by mail. C. Benefits of membership include a voucher valid for 12 months for one free ticket to any Players performance each time the member works in cast or crew of a Players production and admission to all Players productions at the lowest published ticket price. ARTICLE II. Duties Of Committees A. The head of each committee shall recruit further members as required or as provided in the Bylaws. With the exceptions stated in the Bylaws, any Players member is eligible to serve on any standing or special committee. B. The Play-Reading Committee selects Mainstage plays, creates the season calendar, and proposes Mainstage directors. Practices relating to Mainstage productions can be found in Art. III, Sect. A of these Standing Rules. This committee 1. Shall be composed of the head (the Vice President of the Players) and at least four further members. All committee members shall be members of the Players. Not later than the February Board meeting, the committee head shall propose the committee roster for Board approval. If a vacancy occurs on the committee, the committee head shall propose a replacement as quickly as possible for approval by the Board. If the Vice President is unable to serve as head of the committee, the Board shall appoint a replacement. 2. Shall recommend a Mainstage slate of at least five titles not later than the April Board meeting. In selecting plays, the committee shall consider factors including, but not limited to, appropriateness to Players capabilities, appeal to talent, appeal to audiences, casting opportunities, and a suitable mixture of genres. 3. Shall report its recommended season calendar for Board approval not later than the May Board meeting. The season normally runs from September through August. The season calendar shall include occupancy and performance dates of Mainstage productions, occupancy and performance dates of Second Stage productions, and times when the playhouse is not committed to a Players production. 4. Shall report its list of recommended directors for Board approval not later than the June Board meeting. Standards for director selection can be found in Art. III, Sect. A (1) (a) of these Standing Rules. 5. The Board bears final responsibility for the selection of plays, the season calendar, and the selection of directors. 6. The committee head shall secure releases and permissions, order scripts, work with the Players Treasurer to effect all payments, and serve as liaison between the Players and play publishers. In the case of rented or borrowed scripts, scores, books and libretti, the committee head shall be responsible for the timely return of all such materials. C. The Publicity Committee oversees all publicity for shows and events produced or sponsored by the Players. This committee shall 1. Schedule publicity, through all media outlets and for all productions, and assist each production's publicity coordinator with resources for the creation of posters, programs, and other promotional items. 2. Explore all avenues for increasing the visibility of the Players and communicating the Players message to the community at large. 3. Receive one hundred (100) complimentary ticket vouchers for promotional use each season and distribute them as it deems appropriate. 4. Coordinate the sale of advertising in show programs. Space rates shall be subject to approval by the Board. 5. Create a brochure advertising each season's productions. This effort will require cooperation of the Board and in particular the Play-Reading and Season Ticket Sales committees. D. The House (or Front of House) Committee performs all customary front of house functions. This committee shall 1. Arrange for telephone reservation and information services and secure tickets for each performance. 2. Issue complimentary ticket vouchers to director, cast, crew and committees as provided by the Bylaws and Standing Rules. 3. Recruit and train box office and concessions staff, ushers, and house managers for each Mainstage and Second Stage performance. 4. Stock, maintain and operate the concessions stand. 5. Provide a cash float for the box office and concession stand for each performance. 6. Stock cleaning and housekeeping products as well as paper products for refreshment service. 7. Schedule the use of the playhouse (within the constraints of the season calendar and in cooperation with the Facilities Committee) and maintain a calendar for public reference. E. The Membership Committee handles the delivery of all Players services to members. This committee shall 1. Maintain current records of Players members, patrons, and season ticket holders (in cooperation with the Season Tickets Committee) and prepare necessary reports. The list of members should be updated as appropriate and made available to members. 2. Collect dues from members and remind them of their renewal dates. 3. Keep the Board and the head of the Season Tickets Committee aware of additions and changes to the membership list on a monthly basis. 4. Make current copies of the Bylaws, Standing Rules, membership list and other pertinent information available to members. 5. Organize outreach and extension efforts aimed at securing and welcoming new members. 6. Be ultimately responsible for a minimum of six newsletters per year. F. The Facilities Committee maintains the playhouse and other Players property. This committee shall 1. Oversee the use, maintenance and repair of the theater building, equipment and fixtures, and take part in planning and carrying out improvements. 2. Purchase needed equipment with the approval of the Board. 3. In cooperation with the House Committee, establish conditions under which guest companies use the playhouse and name a coordinator (preferably a member of the committee) for each such guest company. The coordinator shall be entitled to payment for his or her services. 4. Ensure that solid waste is properly contained and periodically removed. 5. Provide liaison with Athens-Clarke County Facility Management and Solid Waste departments. 6. Schedule workdays from time to time for the purpose of carrying out general repairs, cleaning, and inventory. 7. Arrange for cleaning of the theater before every production. G. The Second Stage Committee selects titles for Second Stage productions and assists these productions. Practices relating to Second Stage productions can be found in Art. III, Sect. B of these Standing Rules. This committee shall 1. Solicit, receive, read, and evaluate scripts proposed for Second Stage and recommend titles and directors to the Board. 2. Contact applicants to communicate the Board's decisions on Second Stage productions. 3. Communicate with Second Stage production teams to assist them with all questions and concerns regarding their productions. 4. The Board bears final responsibility for the selection of Second Stage titles and directors. H. The Development Committee carries on fundraising activities for the Players. This committee shall 1. Oversee fundraising efforts of the Players and any support organizations. 2. Maintain all records of donations to the Players and deliver a report of donations at least quarterly. 3. Oversee all aspects of the formation of the Friends of Town & Gown (hereinafter referred to as "Friends") and act as liaison between the Players and the Friends. I. The Season Tickets Committee sells Mainstage season tickets. This committee shall 1. Mail brochures and process orders for season tickets. 2. Conduct direct mail and other campaigns to promote season ticket sales. 3. Maintain records of season ticket holders and donors (in cooperation with the Membership and Development Committees) and submit reports as appropriate. 4. Coordinate face-to-face sales of season tickets during summer and fall production runs. J. The Website Committee maintains the official website for the Players. This committee shall work with other officers and committees to ensure the website contains up-to-date information about the Players' activities. ARTICLE III. Practices Relating To Productions A. Mainstage Productions (see Art. II, Sect. B of these Standing Rules for play selection procedure) 1. Director a. To be selected as director of a Mainstage production, a member must present at least three credits with the Players, including at least one credit as director or assistant director of a Mainstage production. A credit means a listing in the program as a member of cast, staff or crew. The Board may waive the credit requirement in extraordinary circumstances. b. The director receives ten complimentary ticket vouchers. c. The director must make certain the production meets its budget; see to the return or replacement of all non-Players property used in the production; and comply with practices set forth in writing by the Players. d. The Board may require the director to enter into a "covenant" or other agreement outlining the duties of the Players to the production and vice versa. 2. Casting a. Mainstage productions are cast by auditions, which are open to the community at large and must be advertised as such. No one shall be cast in a production without an audition. b. A cast list must be posted on the front window of the playhouse. c. The director's casting decisions are final. B. Second Stage productions (see Art. II, Sect. G of these Standing Rules for duties of the Second Stage Committee) 1. Statement of philosophy: The Second Stage is available to produce new works, musical or staged readings, musical revues, or other theatrical endeavors that might not be suitable as part of the Mainstage season. Works included in this series may be issue-oriented, modern, experimental, or controversial. Production time is short and resources are very limited. These productions are not designed to be big theatrical events with huge amounts of production value; therefore, they are almost entirely script and actor driven. 2. Any Players member may submit a proposal, which will normally include a script and the name of the person who intends to direct the production. 3. Deadlines for submissions are June 15 for productions in the first half of the next season (normally September through February) and December 15 for productions in the second half of the next season (normally March through August). Decisions for selections will be made at the July and January Board Meetings. 4. Second Stage productions are not required to be cast by open auditions. 5. The director must make certain the production meets its budget; see to the return or replacement of all non-Players property used in the production; and comply with practices set forth in writing by the Players. 6. The Board may require the director to enter into a covenant or other agreement outlining the duties of the Players to the production and vice versa. ARTICLE IV. Annual Awards The following awards are normally presented at a season-end banquet or ceremony and, except as noted, recognize contributions in the course of the season just ending. The names of recipients are engraved on suitable plaques for display in the theater lobby. A. Awards given by the Board of Directors 1. The Member of the Year award recognizes outstanding and consistent work by an individual member. Current members of the Board are not eligible for this award. 2. The Newcomer of the Year award recognizes outstanding and consistent work by an individual member new to the Players. The time period for consideration of this award is from May to May. Current members of the Board are not eligible for this award. 3. The Volunteer of the Year award recognizes outstanding contributions by a front of house volunteer. Current members of the Board are not eligible for this award. 4. The Spotlight Award recognizes special achievements and contributions by members of the Players in the realm of ongoing operations, development, technical maintenance and betterment, and public image. The Board may elect to present multiple Spotlight Awards. 5. The Technical Achievement Award recognizes an outstanding technical contribution to a production: excellent design and execution of a set, a single piece, a special effect, a costume or lighting plot, etc. 6. The Mathis Award recognizes a business, corporation, or institution that has significantly contributed to the functioning of the theater. The award is named for the late Jeanne and Bill Mathis, who not only helped Town & Gown get started but also contributed the building where we perform. 7. The Board may from time to time elect to give Special Awards not covered in the Standing Rules. Permanent additions to the list of awards must be approved by the membership as a part of the Standing Rules. B. Other Awards 1. The President's Award is given at the discretion of the current President. 2. Backstage Awards recognize outstanding production contributions that may not be adequately reflected in program credits. The director of each show chooses Backstage Award recipients. 3. The Shannon Anderson Rising Senior Awards are presented in the spring to juniors in cooperating secondary schools. Up to two recipients are selected by each participating school, and each honoree receives two season tickets to the next Players season. These awards commemorate a skilled, energetic, and well-loved Town & Gown member whom we lost too soon. 4. The Friends of Town & Gown may institute its own program of awards for presentation at the Players banquet or ceremony. ARTICLE V. Practices Relating To Board Of Directors Section A. No member of the Board of Directors, or any of its Committees, shall derive any personal profit or gain, directly or indirectly, by reason of his or her participation with the Town and Gown Players.* Each individual shall disclose to the Town and Gown Players any material economic interest which he or she or a member of his or her immediate family may have in any Town and Gown endeavor and shall refrain from participating in any discussion or vote on any such matter. The President of the meeting is expected to make inquiry if such conflict appears to exist and the board member has not made it known. An interested Board member and/or member soliciting his/her services (such as a director or committee chair) may make a presentation at the governing board or committee meeting,but after the presentation, the Board member and soliciting member shall leave the meeting during the discussion of, and the vote on, the transaction or arrangement involving the possible conflict of interest. The chairperson of the governing board or committee shall, if appropriate, appoint a disinterested person or committee to investigate alternatives to the proposed transaction or arrangement. After exercising due diligence, the governing board or committee shall determine whether the Organization can obtain with reasonable efforts a more advantageous transaction or arrangement from a person or entity that would not give rise to a conflict of interest. *If a more advantageous transaction or arrangement is not reasonably possible or desirable under circumstances not producing a conflict of interest, the governing board or committee shall determine by a majority vote of the disinterested directors whether the transaction or arrangement is in the Organization's best interest, for its own benefit, and whether it is fair and reasonable, as well as the project in question's best interest, based on the presentation of the soliciting agent. In conformity with the above determination, it shall make its decision as to whether to enter into the transaction or arrangement.